creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Buried Container
Basic Information The Snow Buried Container is a display case the size of nearly one block that looks like a simple snow pile and was introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 as part of the Frost Bundle. Like Wood Planters or Flower Pots, Snow Buried Containers can be "filled" with just one item, block, liquid and/or object, and will then display these in a smaller shape than usually, most often (but not always) buried in the snow pile. 4 arrangements allow you to turn the content of the Snow Buried Container into 4 different directions. Like Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers and Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers too can display items that cannot simply be placed into the game world, like Explosives, Food, Crops or Weapons - a full list can be found below. Objects placed in Snow Buried Containers cannot be activated/deactivated, inscripted or transformed in any way. How to obtain Snow Buried Containers Snow Buried Containers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Snow Buried Containers and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Snow Buried Containers are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and in building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these containers. However, none of these Item Packs will provide you with the crafting recipe for Snow Buried Containers. Simply obtaining already crafted objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Snow Buried Containers cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since Snow Buried Containers are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, their crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain their crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these display cases will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Snow Buried Containers After buying the Frost Bundle, 1 Snow Buried Container can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 2 (blocks of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Snow Buried Containers To use Snow Buried Containers, place them into the game world and interact with them (right-click or default key "F") while pointing at them with your cursor. Snow Buried Containers can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. They can even be rotated when filled with items that they display. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated Snow Buried Container or other object/block, then all containers of the same stack in the selected quickslot will face the same direction when you place them. When Snow Buried Containers are activated, a small storage window with 1 empty slot will open, as well as the option to choose one of four arrangements and to either show or hide the Snow Buried Container itself ("Show Container Visual"). The inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the Snow Buried Container where they will then be displayed. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the slot of the Snow Buried Container from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Snow Buried Containers cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. They can be fully rotated even when filled though. After emptying them, you can pull Snow Buried Containers even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such objects on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission rank is set low. Items that can be placed into Snow Buried Containers * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Snow Buried Containers * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the Snow Buried Container * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the Snow Buried Container * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on a Snow Buried Container, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different when floating on the Snow Buried Container than in the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones that will appear laid down on the Snow Buried Container, no matter the arrangement * all Liquids, Arcstones, Seashells and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear like thin square slabs with a flow animation * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of a hill with trees, and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on a Snow Buried Container * different from Stone Wall Shelves, Snow Buried Containers can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Seeds of Crops and Galactic Grav-Chambers correctly Items that cannot be placed on Snow Buried Containers Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Snow Buried Containers: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties Arrangements When activating a Snow Buried Container that has been placed into the game world, you can optionally render the Snow Buried Container itself invisible by deactivating the option "Show Container Visual" (activated by default). When the Snow Buried Container is set to invisible, the item in its slot will appear as if they were hovering over the subsurface or object below the Snow Buried Container. Additionally, you can change the arrangement of the items that you have put into the slot to turn them into one of 4 possible directions. As mentioned, you can turn the container itself (with R) too. Arrangement 1/4 will display the item in the slot in only moderately reduced size standing upright. Arrangement 2/4 places the item sideways in a much smaller size. Arrangement 3/4 reduces the item even further in size and places it sideways as well, now appearing as if it was buried even deeper in the snow pile. Arrangement 4/4 places the item upside down in the size of arrangement 2. How to change the settings of Snow Buried Containers When activating Snow Buried Containers that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. You can name Snow Buried Containers like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into this array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Snow Buried Container" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Snow Buried Container by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the Snow Buried Container. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this Snow Buried Container (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this Snow Buried Container to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the Snow Buried Container and even take the Snow Buried Container itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Snow Buried Containers are now set to "builders" by default when being placed. By default only players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher - either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) - can access your Snow Buried Containers and take items from it. If set to "visitor", every other player on the game world can access these Snow Buried Container and can even take them away. Higher permission levels or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", that is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim) to take items from a Snow Buried Container, but not to take the Snow Buried Container itself away. By hovering your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner you can view a "Transfer History" listing the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions together with the time of access to the Snow Buried Container. Warning You might be able to put whole stacks of items into the inventory slot of Snow Buried Containers, but only if you drag a stack of items and then drop one item after another into the according slot. However it is not recommended to do this, because the possibility of transferring more than one item into any slots of these containers it is very likely caused by a bug. As soon as the bug will be fixed, it is possible that all items except for one might vanish/be deleted. Attention: after placing items into Snow Buried Containers (or any other display containers), a known bug might still occur that will not let you move a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will solve this problem. Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Display Category:Container Category:Frost